Mi angel
by sesshoxcris
Summary: Ella es una bebe en una guarderia, aparentemente huerfana, pero su vida cambiara cuando cierto niño de ojos verdes se meta en su vida. (Participacio Yinu25 y julxanxmi11)
1. RxR

A todo el mundo le gustan los bebés, excepto a él. "Rebe lo miró con sus ojos cafés llenos de curiosidad. Extendió sus pequeños bracitos para que la alzara pero el menor la ignoró—Ni lo pienses."

Raphael: 4 años, Rebe: 1 año y 8 meses, Karai: 3 años, Leo: 3 años y 2 meses, Susana: 4 años, Casey: 5 años, Mikey: 3 años y medio, Lotus: 3 años, Abril: 2 años y 5 meses, Donnie: 3 años, Mónica: 2 años y 4 meses.

Guardián

El pequeño de cuatro años mantenía su semblante serio en el asiento trasero del lujoso audi Q7 color negro, su hermano más pequeño se encontraba a su lado sujetando fuertemente su frazada azul mientras que sus ojos azul obscuro volaban en todas direcciones con nerviosismo. Shen les sonrió a los pequeños mirándolos con el espejo retrovisor.

—**Ya verán que les encantará la guardería** —quiso sonar alegre, pero la mirada de Raphael le dijo exactamente lo que pensaba, podía ser pequeño pero su mirada era capaz de helar la sangre de cualquiera.

Estacionó el auto frente a la calle de la entrada principal intentando serenar su malestar, tal vez había sido demasiado pronto lo del divorcio de Hamato Yoshi y su hijo no se lo había tomado demasiado bien, pero ella amaba a su esposo y al padre de Leonardo.

— **¿Me prometen que se portarán bien?** —Shen volvió a sonreír al ver a su pequeño hijo a sentir con fuerza demasiado hiperactivo como para siquiera pensar en lo que le pedía, Raphael en cambio pulsó el botón de su portabebés con fastidio bajando del auto.

**«Podría ser peor»** pensó la mujer de cabello negro imitándolo para liberar a su hijo de su asiento. Tomó la pañalera de ambos acomodándola en su hombro para tener sus manos libres y poder sostener la de los niños, pero como siempre su hijastro rehuyó a su contacto.

Intentó no lucir desanimada ante el hecho, con el tiempo eso cambiaría. Su intuición le decía que el lado bondadoso de Raphael se mostraría pronto.

—**Buenos días —**saludo con su sonrisa renovada en cuanto cruzó el umbral, una señora ya mayor contestó a su saludo con un ademan de manos mientras una chica joven se acercaba a atenderla. Bajó la pañalera para extender su mano.

—**Buenos días señora Hamato, nos alegra tenerla en la guardería TCRI** —sonrió la muchacha con dulzura contestando a su apretón — **mi nombre es Midoriko y seré la guardiana de sus hijos.**

—**Ella no es mi madre** —Raphael dijo con dureza importándole poco el que las dos mujeres voltearán a verlo, una completamente avergonzada y la otra con dolor. Leonardo frunció el ceño ante la mirada de su madre y rápidamente se puso frente a ella.

—**Discúlpate **—gruñó con sus puñitos apretados.

—**No**—Raphael se dio la vuelta tomando un Sai de peluche que sobresalía de la bolsa que estaba en el suelo.

Las mujeres volvieron a hablar pero el ambiente cordial inicial había desaparecido por un intercambio lleno de tensión.

—**Vendré por ustedes a las seis**—Shen besó la mejilla de Leonardo provocando que sus mejillas se pintaran de carmín—**Pórtate bien ¿Sí?**

—**Si mami, me porto bien**—contestó empezando a caminar con Midoriko.

Llegaron frente a una puerta de colores pastel y un dibujo de un pato, la niñera sonrió abriéndola.

—**Aquí** **están los demás, vendré en un momento después de registrarlos** —le dijo al pequeño animándolo con las manos a que entrara, Raphael los miró y sin decir nada se metió a buscar un lugar donde pudiera estar solo.

Los demás niños detuvieron su ajetreado juego para ver a los dos niños recién llegados, ojos de varios colores los escrutaban sin miramientos de ningún tipo, en particular los ojos femeninos.

Dos niñas que al parecer eran gemelas pues portaban la misma ropa rodearon rápidamente a Leonardo mientras que una tercera se mantenía al margen unos pasos tras una de ellas. A su lado un chico de mirada rojiza lo observaba con detenimiento.

En una de las esquinas se encontraba una pareja de niños con ropa que simulaba ser la piel de alguna tortuga, la niña de ojos ámbar vestía un traje blanco mientras que el del niño ojiazul era de un tono verde. Ambos se miraron mutuamente y después a los recién llegados, se sentían demasiado territoriales de ese lado de la habitación. Tendrían que hablar sobre límites con ellos, por lo que se acercaron al más pequeño.

—**Oye tú**—La tortuga de ojos celestes lo miró duramente— **¿Cómo te llamas?**

—**Leonardo**—contestó irguiéndose para no dejarse amenazar.

—**Soy Karai**—Una de las gemelas le sonrió dulcemente provocando una reacción de posesión en el otro menor.

—**Y es mi novia bestia, no te le acerques** —Amenazó con un pequeño gruñido.

—**Mikey, ¡yo soy tu novia!**—la niña de blanco se puso frente a él con las manos en sus caderas, como su madre había dicho que debía comportarse con él.

—**Mónica, no te metas.**

Ambos empezaron una discusión acalorada donde ninguno quería ceder mientras que Leo se mantenía en la misma postura tensa.

—**Se calmaran **—el otro niño lo miró con una sonrisa, como si la pelea fuera algo normal—**Soy Donatello, mucho gusto.**

—**Abril**—la chica a su lado dijo rápidamente.

—**Y ella es mi hermana, ¡Lotus!**—Kagome gritó con una sonrisa señalando a su gemela, quien mantenía su rostro sereno. Le dedico una mirada y después de un asentimiento se dio la vuelta —**le cuesta hablar con desconocidos**— explicó la niña en tono cómplice.

—**Hola a todos**—Leonardo murmuró apretando su cobija azul, no quería sentirse inseguro pero era la primera vez que convivía con tantos niños.

—**¿Él quien es?—**Sango preguntó con un poco de curiosidad mirando a la pared donde Raphael se encontraba planeando como fusionarse con el inmueble y dejar de escuchar todos los gritos a su alrededor.

—**Mi hermano—**contestó con simpleza esperando que a sus nuevos amigos no les importara el que no se les uniera como él—**odia estar aquí.**

—**Pero si nunca ha venido**—Kagome arrugo la nariz graciosamente.

—**Él sabrá sus motivos**—Donnie la tranquilizó con una pequeña sonrisa, después se dirigió a los demás**—¿Jugamos?**

Todos asintieron mientras se encaminaban a las cajas de juguetes.

—**Como si los necesitara**—Raphael bufó por lo bajo abrazando su Sai, era el segundo de los dos únicos regalos que conservaba de su madre y una de las cosas de real importancia para él. Ni siquiera sus dos perros Rahzar y Slash lograban despertar gran interés, o tal vez por su gran tamaño, propia de su raza, se le imposibilitaba el que se le antojará jugar con ellos. Lo único que podía hacer era arrojarles a Xever, un juguete horrible regalo de Izayoi.

—**Nos meteremos en problemas**—una voz de niña se escuchó detrás de uno de los cubos donde se encontraba el mayor de los hermanos Hamato, el ceño se frunció ante las palabras— **¿Por qué debemos quitárselo? Llorara.**

—**Calla Kagura**— por el tono de voz, Raphael dedujo que era el niño más grande que había, el problema que la anciana con forma de momia había dicho con los otros dos adultos mientras esperaba en la recepción—**mételo ahí.**

Un profundo y penetrante chillido en otra habitación cortó de golpe sus pensamientos, la puerta se abrió dejándole paso a Midoriko que sostenía a una niña llorosa en sus brazos.

—**No llores pequeña, podemos buscar...** —sus palabras no surgieron el efecto deseado, en su lugar las lágrimas aumentaron de cantidad mientras hipeaba sonoramente.

Los demás niños se habían detenido de sus juegos infantiles ante la súbita aparición de la niña, Midoriko los miró preocupada.

— **¿Podrían cuidarla? Sólo mientras busco su peluche…**—Karai asintió solemne, como nieta de la dueña debía aprender a tender una mano.

—**Ven peque Rebe**—canturreó extendiendo sus pequeños brazos, la niñera la depositó en el suelo mientras se apresuraba a ir en busca del dichoso peluche.

Ni bien desapareció los berridos empezaron a hacerse más y más fuertes, dejando sordos a los infantes. Uno a uno se fueron escabullendo hasta dejar sólo a Leonardo y Karai al tanto de la niña que no hacía más que lloriquear a todo pulmón.

—**Golpéala hasta que duerma**—Dijo él tapando sus oídos, Karai le dedicó una mala cara.

—**No puedo hacer eso**—Hizo un mohín cuando un nuevo sollozo resonó en el pecho de Rebe—**No sé qué hacer.**

De la nada una mano salió metiendo un chupón a la pequeña, quien sólo parpadeo saboreando lo que ahora mordisqueaba suavemente.

—**Calla**—Raphael ordenó con el ceño fruncido, Rebe lo miró con sus ojos marrones llenos de curiosidad. Extendió sus pequeños bracitos para que la alzara pero el menor la ignoro—**Ni lo pienses.**

Un nuevo sollozo se escuchó y el chupón se cayó de su pequeña boca, todos miraron acusadora mente al mayor como si este realmente tuviera la culpa de que la niña llorara la primera vez.

Los ojos verdes se volvieron para observarla detenidamente encontrándose con que la niña gateaba el espacio que los separaban, los entrecerró en advertencia pero el pequeño ser era ajeno a semejantes actos, por lo que como segundo intento levantó sus manos para que la alzara.

—**No**—Raphael gruñó de mala manera notando que el labio inferior de la pequeña empezaba a temblar—**no me gusta que llores.**

Se acercó derrotado hasta la bebé cargándola con dificultad, ella gorgoreo feliz alcanzando sus mejillas mientras sonreía. Leo observaba todo con profundo asombro, su hermano jamás hacia tales cosas, en el mejor de los casos les decía a las niñas que eran demasiado feas para siquiera pensar en él.

Esto era algo nuevo y perturbador de ver.

—**¿Qué tanto me ven?** —bufó el mayor empezando a caminar hasta donde había dejado su estola, se sentó con la niña aún en brazos—**Ya puedes soltarme.**

Rebe no hizo algún movimiento que le indicará que lo dejaría, así que se limitó a dejarse hacer cerrando los ojos. La suave risa que emitió la bebé en sus brazos hizo que la curiosidad de Raphael despertara, abriendo sólo un poco sus párpados. La infante lo miraba como si fuera la cosa más espectacular del mundo.

—**¿Qué?** —Preguntó con su semblante frío, Rebe gorgoreo al escuchar su voz—. **No te entiendo, hace minutos llorabas a todo pulmón**.

El puchero que le dedicó lo tentó a sonreír levemente, pero logró contener dicho impulso: Raphael no sonreía. Algo hizo clic en su cerebro provocando que volviera a verla.

—**Casey y Susana se llevaron algo tuyo**—afirmó solemne, Rebe ante la mención de los niños se estremeció un poco sin dejar de posar sus penetrantes e inocentes ojos en él—**espera aquí.**

Se levantó sin esperar respuesta dando la vuelta al mueble que los escondía de la vista de los demás. Escrutó minuciosamente buscando algún lugar donde se pudiera esconder un objeto, por el tamaño de la niña debía ser pequeño.

Se dirigió a donde el librero y la pared chocaban y metió su mano, al instante sintió el tacto del peluche. Con una ligera sonrisa de suficiencia retiró su extremidad con el premio, era un peluche de un perro blanco o que en su mejor momento fue blanco. Ahora estaba cubierto de tanto polvo que era de un color marrón.

Raphael frunció levemente los labios, no podía dárselo a Rebe así. Su madre le decía que las cosas sucias no eran buenas para los bebés. Regresó sus pasos pero no se mostró ante la bebé, sólo movió ligeramente la cabeza para lograr verla. Rebe se encontraba recostada en el suelo donde la había dejado, pero se aferraba a su Sai mientras un pequeño ronquido salía de entre sus labios.

Al verla así asintió para sí mismo empezando a ir hacia la puerta, la abrió buscando a la niñera con los ojos. Debía estar en la sala contigua donde dejaban a los bebés, ahora que lo pensaba Rebe no debía de tener ni los dos años.

Cuando Midoriko lo vio sostener el peluche en lo alto le sonrió genuinamente.

—**Gracias, lo pondré a lavar**—dijo con voz dulce tomando el objeto entre sus manos —**Rebe…**

—**La cuidare**—Fue lo único que contestó regresando a la sala de dos a tres años.

Raphael evitó mirar a su medio hermano con una profunda cara de incredulidad pintada en sus facciones, a decir verdad todo mundo estaba pendiente de sus movimientos incluida la gemela más sería.

—**Oye tú**—la voz de quien respondía al nombre de Casey lo llamó con furia mientras se acercaba a él, Raphael lo miró con indiferencia. Ese niño podía ser más grande en edad, pero él lo superaba por unos centímetros**—Métete en tus propios asuntos. La huérfana no es tu problema.**

—**¡Volviste a quitarle su peluche!—**Kagome gritó con furia apretando sus puños en señal de pelea, Leo la puso detrás en pose protectora—, **y Rebe no tiene la culpa.**

—**Nunca debes hacer llorar a una mujer** —gruñó el menor de los Hamato.

—**Apártate de mi camino— **Raphael ordeno con frialdad, sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en Casey con la advertencia explícita de dolor sino se movía en unos cuantos segundos.

Un chillido se escuchó en la habitación congelando a los presentes, Raphael miró una última vez a Casey para después correr a ver a la niña quien lloraba aferrada al peluche del mayor mientras una niña de coleta y cabello rubio intentaba quitársela.

—**Susana**—Raphael adivinó, la niña ante la mención de su nombre dejó caer lo que sostenía logrando que Rebe cayera al piso de cabeza empezando a llorar (N/a: ¿Ya ven por qué Rebe es así? XD) más fuerte —**Vete.**

No esperó alguna orden más, simplemente salió corriendo. Ese niño de verdad daba miedo. El ojiverde se acercó a la pelinegra quien se abrazó a él aún sosteniendo su Sai entre sus bracitos.

—**Ya, cosa**—Ella guardo silencio ante su voz dejando de sollozar al instante, ignorando el tono al llamarla _cosa_—**Ellos se fueron, estas bien.**

—**Ra-ph**—susurró la pequeña Rebe mirándolo—¡**Raph**! —chilló alegre abrazando una de las piernas del niño.

—**Raphael, así me llamo**—Contestó con una ligera sonrisa despeinando los cabellos negros. Tan ajeno se encontraba a su alrededor que no notó al montón de infantes tras la niñera, que lo miraba con sus ojos llenos de asombro. Rebe gorgoreo alegre estirando sus brazos, cuando él la cargo sus manitas fueron a parar a las mejillas infantiles.

—**Raph**—llamó palpando la mejilla de Raphael, él suspiro dándose la vuelta. Tomó el Sai colocándolo en su cinturón y estiró la mano para tomar el perro de peluche de Rebe.

Sin esperar más salió por la puerta en dirección de la sala donde Rebe debía estar, buscó con la mirada el lugar más cómodo que encontró para después recargarse en la pared, la bebé se acurruco contra su pequeño pecho y ahí se durmió profundamente. Al igual que él.

/-/*/-/

—**¿Se divirtieron?—**Shen preguntó con una sonrisa desde una de las sillas en recepción. Leo asintió con una sonrisa dispuesto a relatarle todas las aventuras que había tenido con sus nuevos amigos cuando un llanto se escuchó en el pasillo.

Raphael venía caminando por el pasillo con una Rebe gateando tras él, Midoriko se disculpó con la mirada tratando de detener a la menor, pero las gruesas lágrimas no tardaron en salir de los pequeños ojos marrones mientras estiraba los brazos para aferrarse a él. El mayor de los Hamato suspiró muy consciente de que su madrastra observaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

—**Raph**—llamó la niña con movimientos más angustiantes. Los ojos verdes la observaron llorosa entre los brazos de su captora, congeló su semblante al verla.

—**Calla**—ordenó, Shen que hasta ese momento se había quedado muda de asombro frunció el ceño ante la frialdad que mantenía su hijastro con la infante, estaba por reprenderlo cuando este extendió los brazos para cargarla—**Regreso** **en** **un** **momento.**

Sin esperar respuesta volvió a la habitación de Rebe acomodándola en la cuna. Los ojos marrones de ella lo observaban aún acostada.

—**Quiero que te quedes aquí y no salgas**—gruñó entre dientes, vio como empezaría a lagrimear de nuevo por lo que tomó el biberón de la cómoda. Lo metió a la boca de Rebe mientras volvía a hablar—**mañana vendré de nuevo y estaré contigo.**

Rebe rió graciosamente estirando sus manos, pero Raphael volvió a colocarlas a sus costados.

—**Quieta**—Dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido. Se quitó el collar que adornaba su cuello, era un regalo de su madre: un dije de una flor de oto color rojo. Miró el objeto detenidamente unos minutos y se lo colocó a Rebe en el cuello—**Cuando tengas miedo, recuerda que eres más fuerte de lo que crees.**

Depositó un beso en la frente de la niña, ni él mismo podía explicarse su proceder para con ella. Lo único que tenía claro era que no estaría sola, ahora lo tenía a él.

—**Vámonos**— dijo cuando regreso minutos después de asegurarse de que Rebe dormía profundamente. Ni Leo ni Shen comentaron algo, pero Raphael podía notar la sonrisa orgullosa que intentaba ocultar por miedo a enfadarlo. Él al verla pudo encontrarle cierto parecido a la niña que había dejado atrás y en un acto involuntario tomó su mano al momento de cruzar para llegar a su auto.

Shen intentó controlar las lágrimas, era la primera vez que el niño le permitía cualquier acercamiento. Y sospechando la causa de ello, decidió que había llegado el momento de que los chicos tuvieran una hermanita.

Sólo necesitaba aclarar ese punto con su esposo, porque la candidata había llegado como un pequeño ángel de ojos marrones.


	2. LxK

/-/LxK/-/

Plan maestro

—**Se meterán en problemas** —Lotus los reprendió suavemente, le había quedado claro que a Kagome poco le importaba que alguien pudiera regañarlos por una de sus típicas travesuras, sin embargo era su deber cuidarla.

—**¡Sí!** —Abril la apoyo jalando a la menor de las gemelas. Karai la miró dolida.  
>—<strong>¡Por favor!<strong>—rogó mirando la puerta.

Pero nadie la apoyó, si al menos Mikey no hubiera enfermado estaba segura que él si la ayudaría. La ausencia del pequeño ponía demasiado ansiosa a Karai, lo consideraba un gran amigo y no verlo siempre le dejaba una sensación extraña.

Se rindió dejando caer los hombros, podía burlar la seguridad para ir con Rebe como entretenimiento y olvidar su plan, pero desde que esas personas extrañas la visitaban prefería mantenerse lejos. No es que le diera mala espina al contrario, la señora era muy hermosa y siempre la trataba bien y el señor era tan alto que le dolía el cuello intentar verlo por lo que siempre la alzaba con una enorme sonrisa en sus facciones. Sin mencionar que le daban dulces a todos.

Y querían llevarse a Rebe, por eso Karai no quería verlos. La pequeña miró unas sombras pasar por el pasillo y suspiro, habían llegado.

Fue por uno de los muchos libros de pintar para distraerse cuando la puerta se abrió, Leo recorrió la estancia con sus ojos azulados hasta dar con ella. Cuando logró ubicar a Karai sonrió ampliamente, andando hasta su encuentro. Ella se sonrojó desviando la mirada unos segundos, esa cosa extraña sucedía de nuevo en su panza.

—**Hola tonta**—Leo desinfló el globo de ilusión de la pequeña en cuanto abrió la boca.

Karai resopló cruzándose de brazos. Leonardo era un tonto, un niño muy tonto. La niña se sorprendió por su descubrimiento deslumbrando al infante frente a ella con una sonrisa, a decir verdad, Karai estaba empezando a asustar a Leonardo.

— **¡Ven conmigo!** —chilló alegre mientras tomaba uno de los brazos de él o eso intentó hacer, en cuanto el niño vio su intención se movió a un lado haciendo que Karai cayera con un golpe sonoro.

—**Que, no**—Leo se negó cruzando sus brazos y arrugando el ceño. ¿Quien se creía esa niña? Para su propio horror, Karai empezó a hipear llamando su atención— **¡No llores**!—se alarmó, sin embargo la niña lo vio enojada.

— **¿Y qué quieres? ¡¿Qué ría?!**— gritó Karai aguantando sus lágrimas.

—**Te ayudare sino lloras**—gruñó mirando a todos lados nerviosamente. Se sentía patético al caer ante semejante acto, pero odiaba que las mujeres lloraran. Le recordaban a su madre y le dolía. Aunque no lo admitiría nunca, él no era un llorón.

Karai gritó con alegría dando pequeños saltos, Leo no evitó sonreír ante su entusiasmo, pero de inmediato frunció el ceño. ¿Qué tenía esa niña que le hacía sentir tantas cosas raras? O tal vez, lo estaba enfermando. Lo más probable era que se resfriara.

La niña tomó la mano de Leonardo empezando a jalarlo, hasta que Lotus se interpuso entre ellos. Karai infló sus mejillas con reproche al ver a su hermana frente a ambos con los brazos extendidos.

—**Karai, lo prometiste**—Suspiró la mayor.

—**No, no dije nada**—contestó Kagome a su vez, tenía que salir ahora su plan dependía de ello—**Además voy con Leo.**

Lotus la miró significativamente, como si dijera que ese era el problema. Para Hamato ese gesto no paso desapercibido por lo que sin decir palabra rodeó a la mayor de las Sakí sin soltar a Karai, desafiando a Lotus a que dijera algo.

Al ver que la mayor lo fulminaba con la mirada sonrió satisfecho, hasta que chocó con su hermano quien estaba de frente mirando la puerta, volteo a verlo molesto.

—**Fíjate** —amenazó con el ceño fruncido, se volvió a ver la puerta cambiando su semblante.

— **¿Puedes abrir? **—Karai le preguntó bajito, Rapha la ignoró completamente absorto en intentar desintegrar la puerta con su mirada— **estas preocupado por Rebe.**

—**Esa cosa no es de mi importancia** —contestó cortante dándose la vuelta.

—**Tu hermano es extraño**—la niña miró a Leo, el aludido roló los ojos mientras se ponía en cuatro**— ¿Qué haces?**

—**Sube y abre la puerta**—contestó Leonardo con cierta molestia, ¿que acaso le tenía que explicar todo siempre? Karai obedeció rápidamente con una sonrisa.

La mitad de su plan estaba lista, ahora solo quedaba escabullirse hasta la cocina donde guardaban las galletas y todo estaría bien.

—**Por aquí**—Karai le indicó empezando a gatear, Rapha se rió completamente absorto en el juego de espionaje al que lo habían metido imitando a la niña.

En tiempo récord se habían acercado a la cocina y para suerte de los dos, nadie estaba cerca. Los ojos infantiles se pasearon por la estancia intentando adivinar dónde estaría el premio.

—**Las galletas…**—susurró la niña.

—**Ahí**—Leo señaló en dirección de la encimera más alta con aire de superioridad. La pequeña entrecerró los ojos al verlo.

— **¿Cómo sabes?** —inquirió recelosa.

—**Mamá hace que las muchachas las pongan en ese lugar**—se encogió de hombros restándole importancia—**Rapha disfruta molestarlas, así que me las da.**

—**Es extraño**—repitió la observación que había hecho del mayor de los Hamato, pero le restó importancia— **¿cómo las alcanzamos?**

Leo miró a su alrededor en busca de una silla, pero sólo divisó un bastón abandonado en una de las esquinas. Se dirigió hacia el objeto con una sonrisa, debía ser de uno de los ancianos.

—**Solo lo jalamos y estaremos bien**—Le sonrió a Karai mientras relataba el plan, ella le asintió acomodándose a su lado. La puerta se abrió en ese instante haciendo que ambos menores se congelaran en su sitio, pero para su propia sorpresa unos ojos verdes los miraban con reproche y un par de marrones con curiosidad.

— **¿Qué se supone que hacen?**—Rapha preguntó frunciendo el ceño, Rebe gorgoreo sujeta de su estola, al verlos la soltó para empezar a gatear en dirección de la pareja que mantenía su cara de asombro, expresión que se incrementó cuando vieron caminar al niño al paso de la bebé. Un día podía ser comprensible, pero que Raphael se convirtiera en el guardián de Rebe era sumamente extraño.

—**Nada**—respondieron al unísono Leo y Karai, sólo que la niña apretó el brazo del infante provocando que el bastón tumbara el frasco que había en la encimera.

Rapha se arrojó para cubrir a Rebe, pero su estola se enredó en sus pies haciéndolo caer así que lo único que logró fue jalarla hacia atrás haciendo que cayera sobre su trasero. El bote cayó justo frente a ella esparciendo polvo blanco sobre los cuatro infantiles rostros. La bebé río feliz dando pequeño aplausos al verse cubierta, en cambio el mayor de los niños frunció su entrecejo de manera olímpica al saborear la dulce leche en polvo en su lengua.

— **¡Raph!**—llamó la bebé palmeando las mejillas masculinas, provocando una nueva nube blanca se alzara sobre ellos.

—**Leo**—Raphael gruñó amenazante aun sobre el suelo.

Cuando el ojiverde levantó la mirada se encontró con que ambos engendros de Satán habían huido dejando un camino blanco a su paso. Miró a Rebe quien divertida golpeaba el piso con sus manitas riendo cuando la leche se levantaba manchándola aún más.

Con un suspiró la levantó para llevarla a limpiar, la venganza para Leo tendría que esperar.

Leo se detuvo de súbito en el pequeño jardín, su acompañante lo imitó empezando a reír a todo pulmón mientras veía al ojiazul, o mejor dicho al chico de nieve frente a ella.

—**Karai**—gruñó Inuyasha con mala cara, pero ella no dejaba de reír.

—**Es que...—**empezó a reír otra vez, pero en esta ocasión sacudió a Leo con cuidado— **no salió como espere.**

—**No me digas, tonta**—él río entre dientes sin moverse, sus mejillas tenían un bonito sonrojo como adorno.

Karai se detuvo para verlo y de nuevo paso, sus propios cachetes se tintaron carmín sin poder parpadear mientras su pequeño corazón latía en su pecho como colibrí en libertad. Leo se sintió mareado y parpadeo confundido ante lo que estaba sintiendo.

Y de pronto, un gran golpe mojado en sus rostros los hizo despertar de su burbuja. El frío los hizo estremecer mientras miraban el enorme charco de agua a sus pies y a un Raphael victorioso con una cubeta pequeña.

—**Estamos a mano.**

— **¡Tú!** —Leo se adelantó a enfrentar a su hermano, pero un chorro de agua impactado en el rostro de él fue suficiente para frenar sus pasos.

Una Karai completamente húmeda mantenía la manguera entre sus pequeñas manos, su arma apuntaba a su hermano que ahora estaba empapado de pies a cabeza. Los ojos dorados flamearon en su dirección prometiéndole una muda tortura, estaba por dar un paso cuando un potente llanto se escuchó. Los tres voltearon para ver a Rebe quien observaba a Raphael con su cara en un puchero que al menor le enterneció el corazón, sollozó más fuerte, pero él no iba a mojarla por su ropa a pesar de que era más que obvio que lo que la bebé deseaba era que la sujetara. Como si ella pudiera defenderlo de los demás.

Midoriko eligió ese momento para aparecer mirándolos a todos con el ceño fruncido en sus siempre dulces facciones.

—**Karai**—suspiró mientras negaba enérgicamente al reparar en ella**— ¿Por qué no me sorprende?**

—**Yo tuve la culpa** —Leo salió en defensa de su amiga, sonrojándose ante la cara de sorpresa de la niñera **— yo le pedí que me ayudara.**

Los ojos de Midoriko pasaban de Leo a Karai y después de unos segundos se dirigió a Raphael. No se demoró demasiado puesto que el menor la miraba con superioridad, ella suponía que tenía que ver con el apellido Hamato, guerreros imparables.

Suspiró.

—**Es mejor que se metan, pescarán un resfriado** —Les sonrió mientras cargaba a Rebe, lo mejor en ese caso era olvidar el asunto. Al menos el señor y la señora Hamato se habían ido hace un rato y no mirarían a sus hijos en semejante estado.

— **¡Raph!**

—**Calla** —ordenó Raphael llegando a su lado, miró a Rebe unos momentos enrollándola con su estola.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de gotear en la cocina Midoriko apareció con unas toallas, les empezó a quitar la ropa a los menores, pero Raphael sé alejó; nadie osaría tocarlo. La anciana roló los ojos mientras le daba su toalla.

—**La ropa mojada ahí** —señaló una pequeña cesta y después les dio la espalda—, **deberán tomar un baño o la masa se les pegara.**

Los tres vieron la espalda con horror ante la palabra baño.

/-/IxK/-/

—**Te odio** —Leo gruñó dentro de la bañera mirando a su medio hermano, el aludido ni le dirigió la mirada mientras se enrollaba la toalla en la cabeza y apretaba la otra alrededor de su infantil cintura.

Midoriko había accedido a darles privacidad, después de todo a los Hamato los habían educado para ser independientes a pesar de su edad. El mejor ejemplo era Raphael, quien mandaba a diestra y siniestra cada que deseaba algo, aunque por lo general se la pasaba con Rebe y sus escuetas palabras eran dirigidas a ella. Un gran vocabulario que constaba de las palabras calla, cosa, y no, sin embargo a la bebé parecía encantarle su compañía sin importar que.

—**Eres demasiado débil**—Raphael contestó en cambio sin dirigirle la mirada— **y todo por una niña.**

—**Mira quien lo dice** —Inuyasha suspiró saliendo del agua, se sacudió el agua como si de un perro se tratara consiguiendo una toalla-proyectil en su rostro.

—**No me compares contigo.**

Antes de que contestara a tal insulto Karai abrió la puerta, su semblante lucía decaído.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con una mueca en sus labios mirando al suelo, los hermanos la observaban sin decir nada. Después de unos momentos ambos bufaron:

—**Keh.**

—**Sandeces.**

Ella les sonrió luminosamente, Raphael la rodeo para abrir la puerta en busca de su ropa ya seca y ante el asombro de los menores depositó un paquete de galletas en manos de la niña.

— **¡Gracias!**

—**No te metas en mi camino**—gruñó saliendo del baño, sin embargo sonrió cuando se vio solo. La idea de estar en la guardería le gustaba cada vez más, aunque no lo admitiría nunca.

—**Te dije que no era malo**—Leo sonrió levemente a la puerta cerrada, Karai parpadeo de repente imitando su gesto mientras le tendía la bolsa de galletas.

—**Ahora lo sé**.

—**Solo no les digas a los demás**—el niño se mordió el labio—**se supone que tiene que ser todo un hombre y eso.**

— **¿Cuántos años tienen? **—preguntó Kagome curiosa, Inuyasha levantó tres dedos rápidamente. Volvió a contarlos cerciorándose que fueran los que Izayoi le había enseñado— **¡Tienes los mismos que yo!**

—**Tonta. Eso no es cierto**—Leo le gruñó tomando un puñado de galletas y devolviéndole la bolsa a Kagome. Levantó su mano orgulloso — **Estos son míos**.

Kagome asintió, lo que decía Inuyasha tenía sentido.

—**Pero, ¿cuántos tiene Raphael?** — preguntó después de un momento. Leo miró sus dedos un momento incapaz de decidir cuántos tenía su hermano. Su mamá no hablaba mucho sobre las cosas de él, solo que tenía que quererlo y ser buen hermano.

—**Uno, tres…** —Leo se rascó la cabeza, mirando un sinfín de números en su mente. Al final sonrió levantando cuatro dedos orgulloso—**Estos.**

— **¿Y cuanto es?**—Karai lo miró dudosa.

— ¿**Cómo voy a saber sino son míos?**—Leo frunció el ceño sonrojándose fuertemente.

Ella se encogió de hombros sentándose en el pequeño tapete, él la imitó sentándose a su lado. Inuyasha se extrañó de verla con una pequeña mueca, pero no sabía cómo preguntarle, ¿y si lloraba? Él no servía para consolar, su madre no lo había preparado para eso y no quería arriesgarse.

—**Rebe se irá**—habló Karai en tono bajo abrazando sus rodillas—**No sé quiénes son, pero no quiero que se vaya.**

Leo frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, ¿no quería que Rebe fuera su nueva hermana?

— **¿Por qué? Son buenas personas.**

—**Pero, ¿si tiene hermanos y la tratan mal?**—preguntó con un puchero, Leo sonrió levemente. Él protegería a Rebe de cualquiera que la dañara, sabía que incluso Raphael la cuidaría, ¿a qué le temía Karai?

—**Mi hermano y yo la cuidaremos**—prometió, la cabeza de la niña se levantó como resorte, sus ojos marrones lucían tan sorprendidos que él soltó una risa encantadora— **si, son mis papás.**

—**Y de tu hermano…**—se sintió tonta ante lo obvio, pero para su sorpresa Leo negó.

—**Él tiene su propia mamá**— Murmuró bajito, no entendía porque los adultos se ponían mal con esos comentarios así que los evitaba, a diferencia de Raphael quien parecía disfrutar la cara de los adultos**—, cosa de grandes.**

Leo estornudó fuertemente provocando que Karai diera un pequeño salto de la impresión. Ella lo miró preocupada extendiendo su mano hasta tocar su frente, colocó la otra en la propia mientras que con el ceño fruncido miraba a Leo.

— **¿Qué haces?**

—**No sé, mamá lo hacía con Lotus y conmigo**—Karai se sonrojó mientras soltaba una risita—**cámbiate.**

—**Bien, ya voy**—aceptó a regañadientes mientras la miraba duramente.

—**Gracias por lo de hoy.**

Antes de que pudiera anticipar el movimiento Karai depositó un beso en su mejilla, huyendo segundos después por la puerta del baño. Inuyasha parpadeo confundido llevando su mano a la zona afectada.

— **¡**_**Gérmenes!**_


End file.
